


and they're the sun

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Roman's been spending more time Logan/Virgil/Deceit than he's been spending time with Patton. Patton pretends to be okay with it when Remy enters the picture.





	and they're the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this dream I had: https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/186572253327/so-the-dream-lets-see-if-i-remember-it-all
> 
> My tumblr is creativemoxiety.tumblr.com! Come chat and prompt me!

It’s fine.

Really, it’s fine.

There’s nothing wrong with the other Sides doing things without him…without him and with Deceit.

Deceit’s been working hard on finding his place among them and Patton supports that.

Patton pulls his knees up to his chest then rests his chin on top of them while wrapping his arms around them.

It’s fine.

He’s totally fine with it.

There’s nothing wrong at all.

His eyes flicker over to where Deceit, Logan, Virgil and Roman are gathered around the dining room table, discussing something or other that probably has to do with helping Thomas.

Patton sighs.

“What’s with the frown, cutie?”

His head snaps up at the unexpected question.

Leaning against the wall, stands Remy holding a cup while wearing his usual attire.

Patton smiles weakly at the honorary Side.

“Oh1 I’m fine, nothin’ to worry about!”

Remy lowers his sunglasses (if its not for the aesthetic then it’s not worth doing) and arches an eyebrow as he stares at Patton.

“Oh honey, no. Didn’t you lot already deal with hiding your emotions?” he asks.

Patton shrugs.

It’s a hard habit to break but Roman’s helping with that…helped with that.

Looking back over at the other Sides, his gaze lands on Roman, laughing at something Deceit said and his mind flashes back to when they debated selfishness versus selflessness and how Roman reacted to Deceit. If Deceit’s who makes Roman happy…..then that’s all that matters.

He meets Remy’s gaze.

“They’re happy; that’s all I ever wanted for them. I’m not going to interrupt that,” comments Patton softly.

Remy looks over to the other Sides while Patton talks and notices Deceit flinch subtly enough the others don’t notice then back at Patton.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. Not happening, babe; not on my watch,” comments Remy.

Tilting his head to the side, Patton looks at Remy, unsure of what is happening or why.

Remy snaps his fingers.

On the table next to the couch, appears a mug of hot chocolate covered with so many marshmallows and in Patton’s favorite mug that_ no one knows about._

“I-I-how did you…?”

“Keeping track of what cute guys like is kinda my thing,” answers Remy before winking at Patton.

Patton covers his face with his hands to hide his blush.

Moving over to the couch as Patton picks up the mug, Remy sits down beside him, barely leaving any room between them; not that Patton’s complaining.

“Mmm…this is delicious!” compliments Patton.

“Nothing but the sweetest for the sweetest guy around.”

Yuppers, his head is gonna explode any moment now.

He’s unable to resist leaning against Remy, who places an arm around his shoulder softly and pulls him closer.

It’s nice, more than nice to be like this with someone.

There hasn’t been much of a chance to do it lately.

Patton looks up at Remy and smiles softly, feeling more like himself and the smile’s returned just as genuinely; not the typical flirtatious smirk Remy gives people. It’s a true smile and it makes him look…beautiful.

A soft sigh of contentment escapes his lips.

Remy waves his hand and their empty cups disappear in an instant before shifting them so they can lay down on the couch and cuddle with Patton’s head laying on Remy’s chest and an arm across his waist while he holds him close.

In this position, it’s almost easy to forget the others are near with their voices a light hum in the background.

_THUD!_

“When did Remy get here?”

Roman stares at the other man in surprise but then notices who’s with him. There’s a strange feeling bubbling up inside of his chest upon seeing Patton cuddling with Remy in the position he’s usually cuddling Roman in.

When was the last time they cuddled though?

It’s a punch to his gut.

He thinks back on the last few weeks and how he kept brushing Patton off when he wanted to cuddle and promising they would later.

Later never arrived.

Virgil frowns looking between Roman and the duo laying on the couch.

Princey really couldn’t be that oblivious, can he?

“Ah welcome, Remy. We didn’t know you’d be joining us this evening,” says Logan.

Remy gives them the two-finger salute, making no effort to move.

“Wat up?”

The others stand up from the table and move into the living room causing Patton to do his best from squirming under their scrutiny.

“We’re so not happy to have you grace us with your presence and we hate that you’re keeping Patton company,” states Deceit as he rolls his eyes.

“Good to see some Sides remain the same as usual,” replies Remy.

Virgil watches Roman watch Patton and Remy; the Creative Side opens and closes his fist repeatedly like he’s fighting the urge to grab Patton from Remy and hold onto him forever. Alright, looks like Virgil is gonna have to do something – Logan’s oblivious to romantic feelings, which he’s made clear by not reacting to Virgil and Deceit’s flirting (both with him and each other).

“Alright, this has been fun but Lo, Dee and I got shit to do. Roman, why don’t you hang out with Pat and Remy?”

Virgil doesn’t let Roman respond before grabbing Logan by one hand and Dee with the other before dragging them out of the room, ignoring the squawks of indignation.

“Looks like someone’s aware in that trio, not surprised it’s Virgil,” comments Remy.

Patton’s gaze follows his best friend dragging the other two Sides out of the room unexpectedly.

“Oh…so it’s not just me then? They have been spending a lot of time together lately,” comments Patton earning him a smile from Remy who in turn, earns a glare from Roman.

“Yeah, I watch them occasionally; though, I have two far more attractive and deserving Sides to focus my attention on,” comments Remy, smirking at Roman.

“Tw-two sides?”

“That’s right, handsome. Patton’s not the only one around here that’s caught my eye,” says Remy with a wink.

Patton can’t help it – he giggles at the expression on Roman’s face.

The sound draws the other two men’s attention to Patton, who blushes under their gaze.

“Oh Patton, I’m doing this all wrong,” Roman runs a hand through his hair, “I’m in love with you but I’ve only realized it right now.”

“Oh Ro, I’m in love with you too.”

Patton takes Roman’s hand then kisses the back of it.

Blushing, Roman can’t believe Patton used one of his moves against him and it worked.

“What about me?” pouts Remy.

Patton grabs Remy’s hand then kisses the back of it as well before looking up at him and grinning.

It takes all of Remy’s willpower to not swoon at the gesture and from the look he’s getting from Roman, he didn’t completely succeed.

“I really like you, Remy; a whole lot and you make me feel butterflies in my stomach,” confesses Patton.

Roman sees Remy’s about to say something so he jumps in.

“I too, feel something for you that’s more than friendship and I’d…” he hesitates and bites his lips as he thinks about how to phrase it, “I’d like to explore it, if you’re willing.”

Remy stares at the two of them, eyes wide in surprise.

Never in his wildest dreams, (and he could hear Patton laughing at the reference) did he think he’d ever not be alone; the two Sides he’s fallen for simply by watching them from a distance would be returning his feelings, even if they’re not as strong…the important thing is they’re there and both Patton and Roman are open to seeing what they could be.

“There’s nothing that could make me happier than getting the chance to be with you both,” answers Remy, smiling brightly.

He gets two equally bright smiles in return.

Patton grabs Roman’s hand before rushing across the room with his boyfriend in tow then launches himself at his other boyfriend onto the couch, dragging Roman with him so they end up in tangled pile of limbs, laughing their heads off and happiness radiating off them like it’s sunbeams and they’re the sun.


End file.
